Homework
by El Takeshiro
Summary: It all started out with a bit of homework....Post KH, OOC, OC's. ShounenAi and all around good times. Revamped for the second time. And probably not the last.
1. Je n'ai pas d'excuse

El Takeshiro (AKA: PA): Hrm. Yeah. It's back. WITH A VENGENCE! Nah. No vengence. Just me…Trying to redeem me and my months of being gone. I know you guys wish I was dead. _(Smiles widely.)_ I'm sorry I haven't really been posting anything. I was totally busy with school. And then I was just being really really lazy. So, so very sorry! I really wanted to revamp this. That's why I had taken it down. And I worked a little on it…Then I just stopped. Erm. Yeah. So I don't own any of the characters. Or such…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gulls had long since stopped their horrendous caw and the sweet chirps of other tropical birds had since taken the place. The sun was slightly covered by fluffy clouds that were reminiscent of cotton candy. The air was cool and refreshing unlike the weather for that time of year. The island seemed to glow with happiness. This particular one was called Peace Island. It was one of the larger islands that made up Time's Chain, an archipelago of three large islands (Peace, Fate, Alchemy), seven smaller ones (Destiny, Rune, Hope, Strength, Misery, Hatred, Purity) and countless smaller ones that independent owners dwelled on.

Our story begins in the Peace Island High during fifth period English class. The teacher, Mrs. Sukino, was babbling on about something unimportant. Well it was unimportant to Sora, Riku, and...Well...everyone in the class.

/Amaterasu! We learned this last year. These teachers need to get more material./ Sora thought boredly.

Even though English was one of his favorite subjects, Mrs. Sukino was beginning to imitate nails on a chalk board. Or a broken tape player like one his friend had. His yawns were becoming harder and harder to suppress as the minutes past. His seifuku was also becoming more and more irritating by the moment. He laid his hand down on his arms and began to think about how things had changed since he had closed the doors to the darkness and his and Riku's return to Time's Chain.

Everyone had grown up more. Sora no longer wore that red jumper, although on occasion he did wear the jacket. His style was hard to define. He basically wore whatever he wanted, whether it matched or not. Sora's attack-first-ask-questions later attitude had changed into one of a more passive stance. Unless confronted of course. When he and Riku had returned they found out that both their parents had just disappeared and had never come back. Sora really did miss them. It was a saddening experience, but he had gotten over it quickly.

Riku stopped wearing those pants that their friend had defined as "fashion road kill" and had gotten into this black phase. Last time he had seen Riku outside of school, he was wearing black cargo pants and a black shirt with a picture of The Smiths across the front. His silver hair had grown out slightly and touched his shoulder blades. He was just as adventurous as ever, even though he was just a touch more cautious about what he did.

Kairi stayed the same mostly. She still had that girly crush, which had (sadly) somehow developed into somesort of obsessive love, on Sora even though he had clearly shown blatant dislike for her. Outside of school, she now sported a black tank-top and plaid skirt in an attempt to follow the punk fashion that had become popular. Most of the boys tripped over each other to do anything for the red-headed bombshell. They tried to carry her books for her and bought her all kinds of things. Sora however, could still not find himself to love the girl who had really been the cause of all the trouble that had happened. If he hadn't have been confused about his feelings…

Sora sighed and lifted his head again and stared around the classroom, noticing two of his and Riku's friends. Three desks over from him sat Aiko Koshitsu passing notes to her comrade and "lover" as she fondly referred to him as, Akiyama Hira. A lot of people could not remember a time when the two weren't together. They'd both met when they were very small. It was rumored that Aiko pushed Akiyama into the dirt and laughed when he started to cry. Aiko was now wearing her famed headphones blasting music only she could hear, bobbing her head to the words and tapping her foot along with the rhythm. Akiyama had started poking her in the side a minute ago and she was bound to erupt in a fit of giggles at any moment.

Sora smiled as he watched the two, trying to ignore the burning violet stare from the front of the room. He often wanted to know the feeling of love, but his love was never meant to be. His blue eyes wondered to the silver headed boy in front of him. He was accidentally in love with the one person he could not have. His best friend: Riku.

At last, at noon, the bell rang sharply three times, signaling the release of grade 12 for lunch. Everyone in the room packed their papers up into a random assortment that could be fixed later before running from the room to try and be the first in line.

"Don't forget to read the first twenty pages and answer questions one through five", said Mrs. Sukino, hastily fixing her large glasses. She waved to her students as they passed and went to sit back at her desk. She smiled as Sora walked quickly out of the room.

"Sora! Wait up", called Kairi. Sora groaned, rolled his eyes and slowed his pace. Though he hated the girl, he was still courteous and humane. She ran up to him, tripping slightly on her Docs. (Once again, another attempt at following the fad.) She looked up at him with deceptive eyes and fake lashes. "I was wondering if you would sit with me at lunch."

"Actually, Kairi, I already promised Aiko and Akiyama that I would sit with them."

Kairi's eyes immediately grew hard. "But you always sit with them! You never have anytime for me!" She spouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"Kairi, in case you haven't noticed, which would be a weird thing as you hang all over me like a dog does to a master, I have eaten with you for the past four days. Aiko begged me to eat with them today", he replied.

"But Sora you can sit with them any old day!"

"Well today is any old day." Sora started to walked off, but turned around "You know Kairi...I never thought that you could be so selfish. You're a Princess of Heart..."

He ignored her protests and continued to walk to the cafeteria. He got his "lunch" and went to sit with his friends.

As he sat down, Aiko smirked at him. "I heard you tellin' off Ri-bitch. Good fucking job. That stupid whore needs to get off her goddamned high horse."

"Aiko", Akiyama began in a voice that was laced with sarcasm. "You shouldn't call people names. Even when they fucking deserve it. Don't let karma bite you in the ass", he concluded by slumping over and falling asleep.

"Heh. It was nothing. She was really started to bug me. And what happened to him", asked Sora as he poked at his lunch. He could've sworn it had just growled at him.

"He was up late. There was a skate demo on Hatred and he didn't get back until three."

Across the cafeteria Sora noticed Riku talking with Kairi. The girl had started to lean forward in an attempt to show the silver haired boy her cleavage. Sora could see Riku's eyes roll, but his small smile remained. He turned his eyes upward as he felt Sora's incredulous stare. His smile grew and he waved to them. Sora blushed and looked down at his food. Kairi glanced over to see who it was before glaring hatefully. Riku excused himself quickly and walked towards their table.

"Hey Sora", he greeted. "Yo, omeera."

Akiyama groaned before shifting to place his head on Aiko's lap. She smiled and stoked his thick brown hair. She waved to Riku with her left hand. Riku took a seat next to Sora and grinned. Sora's cheeks erupted into red flame as he felt Riku scoot closer to him.

"I'll be in the library if you guys need me. I gotta look up some stuff for History", the blue eyed boy said.

He swung his feet over the bench and went to trashcans to throw away his lunch before running to the side doors of the cafeteria. He trudged along the cement path, avoiding the theatre kids on it. He turned to the right and walked a few more feet before making another right. The brunet walked passed the open wooden doors and the metal detectors then made a left; heading to the farthest corner of the library. The old librarian smiled at him kindly as he passed. Sora sat down and stared at the table in front of him. He felt the presence of someone behind him.

"You know, he's starting to think you hate him", said a smooth silky voice.

"He should know I don't hate him...I just can't face him. Even though I know he's bi, I couldn't stand to lose my best friend over this. Telling him I love him would be like telling...Errrr..."

"We all have to take risks. Do you remember the day I told Aiko I liked her?"

"Hai...She pushed you off Paopu Island into the ocean."

"Saa...I meant after that."

"Oh. You guys got together. And you're living happily after." Sora smiled at the the memory.

"See. You guys can do that too. I know that he likes you too. You can just tell by the way he acts. Tell him Sora."

Akiyama stood up gracefully and patting him on the head before heading out of the room. Sora smiled his trademark smile as he watched the boy stagger out of the library and glanced at the clock. "Chikuso. Class starts in five minutes", he said. He had to run to get the gym that was on the other side of the school.

Sixth period gym passed without incident, except for Aiko pushing Akiyama down the bleachers then rushing him to the nurse for a bloody nose. The bell rung for seventh period History. The kids that were in the English class now returned to their earlier classroom, now occupied by the History teacher.

Her name was Miss Tave. She was a foreign teacher who had come from America to teach in Japanese schools. She was a blonde with pretty blue eyes. Miss Tave was an excellent teacher and quite lenient when it came to her classes. She cursed quite a lot and didn't follow the normal dress code. Her teaching style was one actively involving the kids in their learning rather than submerging them in textbook work. There was often a big deal when her classes reenacted a battle, trial or assassination.

"Now break into groups of four and do the assignment!"

"Ne? Sora, you wanna be in our group?" Aiko pointed to the group of four that had inhabited the left corner at the back of the room. It was Riku, and Akiyama. Like it always had been.

"Hai. Where else would I-?"

Kairi hissed as he almost finished the sentence. Disdain filled her gaze as she looked over at the group. Of course, they (Aiko and the others) had never been in the popular groups. They were just there really and did what they did. Kairi hated the fact that Sora could choose unpopularity over her. "Sora, dame! You know you want to join mine." She said as she once again batted her fake lashes at him.

"Iie. I'd rather be eaten by rabid wolves then join your mindless group."

She 'hmphed' and walked back to the group of girls that she called friends. They were ones that always slept with the blitzball players and were the first to become pregnant right after high school. Most kids though, loved them and idolized the group.

"Sugoi, Sora-kun. You're on a roll!"

He smiled and sat down. They continued to work quietly until the end of class. The bell then sounded at six PM; signaling the end of the day. The sun was glowing brilliantly in its last hour of the day. Soon the lights of the islands would show. If one looked close enough west, they could see the illuminated Tokyo lights. They all picked up their books and proceeded to out of the doors of the school. They started walking toward respective ways home when Sora stopped them.

"You guys want to come over to my house tonight to do some crap. Maybe we can go eat or something. Then was can do some homework", asked Sora as he got arranged his messenger bag on his shoulder comfortably. He had to walk home with it. It only took him about twenty minutes.

Aiko nodded as she dragged Akiyama into the car her parents had sent. She was a little rich girl. And she absolutely hated it, to be honest. She never really showed off the amount of money she possessed unless she was spoiling the crap out of her friends at the mall. But otherwise, no one ever knew that Aiko owned two small islands on Time's Chain by herself. Her mother and father owned a couple others and her brother (Seishi) owned one.

"About eight", he replied.

"Hai. See you later", she yelled as the car door closed and it took off.

He blushed as Riku threw his arm around him. "See you at eight Sora." He then let go and started to walk away.

The brunet turned around smiling brilliantly, but grimaced when he saw who was standing behind him. Kairi had her hands on her hips and had a small smile on her face. Her violet eyes sparkled with evilness as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, Sora. Aren't you going to invite me?"

"Uhhmmmm...No."

"Why the hell not? I don't deserve an invitation?"

"Not right now you don't. You don't even warrant my time. I'm going home."

Sora turned around and proceeded to start walking off. But turned around quickly as he heard shoes scuff on the pavement. He turned around to Riku holding off the feisty red head. She struggle against his tight grip; trying to scratch and kick her way out like a trapped animal.

"Riku! Let me me go! LET ME GO! "

"And what exactly were you planning to do Kairi." He spoke in a calm silky voice.

"Let me fucking go Riku. This doesn't concern you!"

"Kairi! You were about to attack Sora!"

"SO! It isn't like you haven't tried to either! Don't you remember Kingdom Hearts?"

Sora stared at her in absolute shock. His eyes quickly roamed up to Riku's face. It was wraught with so many emotions, the brunet could hardly tell them apart. Fear, anger, hurt, pain. Sora wanted to reach out and hug him. But his body refused to move. The silver haired teen slowly released his grip on Kairi and she pushed him back. He looked away as he spoke to her.

"You're right…I'm just going to go now…"

He stumbled away slowly, leaving behind two parts of a former trio. Kairi glared after for a bit before turning and latching herself onto his arm and squeezing tightly. Her former thoughts of hurting Sora, flittered away as Riku left their sight.

"Good. He's finally gone! No you and I can spend some time together!"

Sora threw the girl off of his arm.

"Kairi…What the fuck was that! How could you do that to him? You know he regrets every bit of what he did. And he can hardly ever talk about it!"

"But it's true Sora! He tried to kill both of us!"

"AFTER ANSEM STOLE HIS BODY, KAIRI! Fuck. What the hell?"

"Sora…I love you! You've just been tricked into thinking that." The girl was crafty, he'd give her that.

"No…You're just stupid. Get away from me. Now. And if I see you around me or anyone of my friends again, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Sora! You better not walk away from me. Because if you do I won't take you back."

The keyblade weilder threw his arms up in frustration. "That's the point Kairi. And we were never together to begin with." He walked towards his house, quicker than he ever had before. He was glad to hear that she hadn't followed.

Ten minutes into his walk, he stopped and remembered Riku. Cursing himself, Sora doubled back and started to look for him. He sighed when he noticed his watch and hoped he would still show up at his house. He jogged back towards his house, his head spinning. Now what was he going to do….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Takeshiro: Err…Yeah…Hope you guys actually liked it. I thought it was better than the first one. Even though I peetered out the last part. It was 2 in the morning here. :D You can't blame me!


	2. C'est inexplicable

You know. If I had a dollar for every time I thought about updating this story, I'd be a millionare. However if I had a dollar for every time I thought about actually writing, I'd have about a hundred dollars. I just got bored with Kingdom Hearts for a while to be honest and I didn't want to work on any of my stories. Hm. But I suppose, I am sorry. Though, no one probably cares now. (Totally alone in a room.) Though, I did start working on a bunch of drabbles. Maybe I'll finish them, maybe not. So lazy, JESUS! I think it's cause my new high school sucked the life out of my bones. :O Yeah. That's it.

I'm also starting work on a huge other manga project with my friend. That's taking up a lot o my time...Though. I haven't gotten much done. Sigh. I am doomed. Along with learning like three languages. HOMG.

Anyway. Enough with my ramblings. Standard warnings apply. Shounen-ai. Stuff. Fear the OOCness that I have created. I think I toned my language down. For I turned this in as a Creative Writing project. I didn't want to harm the teacher's sweet sensibilities.

* * *

As it were, Leon did not appreciate when kids randomly appeared on his doorstep. He liked it even less when kids who were crying randomly appeared. However, it was a big surprise when he opened the door to see Riku Makahori standing there, red eyes and all. Sighing, the brunet pushed open the door welcoming him in. 

The down trodden boy trudged into the house, fingers twisting about themselves in a fit of nervousness. His eyes were kept low at an attempt to hide their obvious redness. The silver haired boy wandered into the living room where Cloud was perched on the couch, dark wing outstretched, drinking a cup of tea.

"Have a seat, Riku."

He complied and took one of the arm chairs across from the couch. He looked around the room taking in the interior.

It was a quaint house on the edges of Alchemy Island, a bit further from the rest of the houses. It had two bedrooms and a big backyard. The front yard was smaller, dotted with some tropical flowers, though the focus was a tall pau d' arco tree, it's pink flowers catching the light beautifully. The house itself was painted white with a blue roof and shutters. Surrounding the yard was a whitewashed picket fence with a wooden gate to the pathway that led to the front steps. Just next to the gate, there was a mailbox, though Riku didn't know why. They didn't seem to receive much mail.

Leon took a seat next to Cloud on the couch. "What's wrong", he asked. "Did something happen?"

Riku was still staring at the floor.

"Does it have to do with Sora?" Cloud looked at him over his tea cup. The teenager slowly raised his head and looked at him in shock. How had he known? "Oh come on. Every time you visit you talk about him enough that it seems like he's here too." The blond set the tea cup, on its saucer, on the coffee table.

He frowned. Well. He didn't think he talked about Sora that much. He might as well tell them. "It's just that...Ever since we came back from Kingdom Hearts, I've really liked Sora."

"Oh really", snorted the stoic brunet.

"Shut up Squall", Cloud interjected, punching him on the arm. "Let him talk."

Riku looked up at the two and notice how comfortable they were with each other while they bickered. He supposed the dueling personalities had finally found some similarities. Riku also didn't fail to notice that Cloud had called Leon by his real name. If it were anyone else, they would've already been threatened or maimed.

"Really liked him", he began again, interrupting their quiet argument. "And I thought he liked me back. But, today, when Kairi pointed out that I tried to kill them. Though, that wasn't me...He just stood there and he didn't say anything. I thought that he'd forgiven me, but I guess not." Riku raised his hand to wipe away the tears that had started to fall again. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just didn't have anywhere else to go." This was true. Home was lonely. "I'll just leave now."

"Sit down."

The order came from Leon. Gesturing to the blue arm chair, he gave the teenager a weary look. Cloud, in turn, was giving the brunet a questioning look.

Riku sank back down into the arm chair and sighed.

"You know, once, I was in love with someone from my hometown. He was so beautiful I honestly didn't know what to do about it. I thought he would never love me back. So I kept it to myself. But then, the Heartless attacked and I figured that would be the last chance I had. So, I told him. Then the Heartless swarmed and I never saw him again. I still regret not telling him sooner."

The gunblader finished his tale by looking away. A sad smile graced his features as he brought up his past. Cloud patted him on the arm offering a bit of comfort. Riku smiled a tiny smile, happy that Leon would bring back his past to try and help him. But then, a thought shot through his mind.

"Him? You mean...You're gay?"

Leon turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

Riku shot him a look. "You...Just don't seem the type." His eyes softened. "Uh. But I guess thanks. I know what you're trying to say. I just don't think I could ever tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Do you love him, Riku?"

"Says the boys who willingly stepped into the dark."

The silver haired boy nodded and again sighed. "Oh well. I-" He was cut off by the ring of his cell phone. The theme song from Loveless chirped from his phone, signaling a call from Aiko. He rolled his eyes and flipped it open. She never stopped messing with his ring tones. "Excuse me", he said to the two. Riku rose from the chair and moved to the front foyer.

"Hello?"

"Heeey Riku! Do you need us to pick you up? I know you live kinda far from Sora."

Oh yeah. He'd forgotten they'd made plans. "Er. I don't think you want to come all the way out here. I'll just take the ferry and the bus. I'll just be a little late."

"Where are you?"

"Just off Alcehmy", he replied' fumbling with his messenger bag in an effort to keep his hands busy.

Aiko laughed. "I have to go out there anyway."

"Why?" There was nothing on Alchemy anyway. In the living room, he noticed Leon get up and retrieve a cup from the kitchen.

Her giggly voice reverberated through the phone. "You'll see. But anyway. Where are you?"

"Diocletian Drive."

"Eh. Yeah. That's in the opposite direction from where I'm going."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I'll take the bus. Geeze. I gotta go home anyway. I need to change."

"Hrm? Haven't you gone home yet?" Riku could hear her shift to look at her watch. "It's almost seven thirty."

"No. I came here right after school."

"But why?"

"It's none of your business", he said haughtily.

"Quit being an ass and tell me." He could tell she was getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, Aiko, I swear. Now I'm gonna go."

"Fine. Be a fuckhead." There was the guilt trip. "I'll just pester you when you get to Sora's."

"Whatever. Goodbye." He flipped the phone shut. He hadn't mean to be so short with her. She just liked asking questions and most of the time, no one wanted them to be asked.

Riku turned back to the living room where Leon had joined Cloud in his cup of tea. The blond was holding the cup daintily, while Leon looked very awkward. The two were talking quietly, heads leaning toward each other.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks for listening, I guess. I'll see you later."

"I hope you tell him Riku. It's what's best."

He nodded at Cloud and walked through the foyer out the door. He felt better. A lot better.

Back inside, Cloud smirked at Leon.

"So. You just lied to make someone feel better. How does it feel?"

"I was trying to prove a point. And I didn't really lie anyway. Just bent the truth." The brunet set his cup down and smirked in a very self satisfied manner.

"And that's not lying?" The blond tried to his his smiled behind the small cup.

"No."

Cloud laughed at the stoic man. But he grew serious once again. "I'm really glad that I found you again. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Well, it's obvious what you'd already done." Leon reached over to stoke the dark wing.

Cloud closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. He set his cup back down on the table. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Leon stopped his slow pet of the wing and smiled. He brought his hands up to cup Cloud's cheek. "I see a lot of us in them. They're going to be just fine." He then wrapped his arms around the blond slowly.

* * *

So shitty. Well. I guess...I'll be going now. MY GOD! That was a horrible ending. 


End file.
